


For Eternity

by AndromedaPrime



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: After harboring feelings of inadequacy for so long, Minimus sometimes has to be reminded that he is loved and cherished.





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Second IDW fic I've written. I sorely needed some MegaMags mechpreg fluff after having long conversations about it with [StarlightCaptivator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator), who is an absolutely wonderful enabler.
> 
> Read on and enjoy!

“Megatron.”

The reformed warlord looked up from his datapad toward the source from where his name had come. A smile crossed his faceplates, his spark warming at the sight that met his optics. “Do you need help?”

Minimus winced and shifted on the berth, small servo clutching the very prominent curve of his belly. He pressed his back into the sea of pillows that had been fluffed up and set behind him. “It’s just very active and takes after you in more ways than one. I want this to be over.”

Turning the datapad off, Megatron slid out of his seat and into the wide berth next to his little bondmate, peppering kisses over the flustered mech’s faceplates. Minimus made small noises of half-sparked protests, but the squirming in his electromagnetic field told the larger mech that Minimus rather enjoyed the attention.

It had been a complete surprise when Minimus, after a decacycle of fatigue and periodic retching into waste cans, was found to be pregnant. There was no doubt as to the identity of the sire - over time, Megatron and Minimus had grown more comfortable with the idea of being open about their relationship. A sparkling, however, hadn’t been much of a thought on their processors. Even now, it was still a surreal thought to hold.

That was their sparkling there in Minimus’s gestation tank. His and Minimus’s baby. Something that they had created from nothing more than themselves.

They’d hid the truth of his condition for as long as they could, until Minimus could no longer fit into the Magnus armor. The ship was excited for the prospect of a sparkling.

Swerve and Skids had sworn they would get drunk off high-grade in celebration. Minimus swore that when he was able to get back into the Magnus armor, he would issue them citations.

Megatron would never get enough of kissing Minimus; he gently brought his servos to hold the little mech’s face in his servos and gently pressed their lipplates together. His spark bloomed at the contact, reaffirming how much he loved and adored the other mech.

A surge of intense want and need came over the little bot as he put his own smaller servos against the sides of the co-captain’s helm, drawing him closer. Megatron felt Minimus try and move in a way would let his small, narrow hips grind against Megatron’s wider ones. However, there was the issue of the very large, very Megatron-sized bitlet in the way.

“Don’t,” he muttered against Minimus’s lipplates as he pulled back. “Let me, I have you,” he mumbled as he scooted down the berth, gently taking the small mech’s legs into his arms and holding them apart. 

.-.-.

If Minimus had been of any clearer state of mind, he would have been abashed at his debauchery. “Hurry up,” he hissed between grit dentae, spreading his legs as much as he could with the grossly swollen middle that weighed him down, opening his panel. Normally he would have been even more ashamed at his demanding nature, but damn propriety, he wanted Megatron in him  _ now _ , wanted his spike sliding back and forth over his nodes and his dark panels slapping against his swollen lips.

The look in Megatron’s optics was one of sheer  _ hunger _ as he pushed the very tip of his finger between the folds of his valve, gently massaging the rim that clenched and unclenched, wanting to draw more in. The gravid mech moaned quietly, lifting his hips, getting more of the dark digit into his valve and gasping as it brushed a node.

“I need you in me now, frag you,” he spat out while trying to regain some sense of self-control.

A low, rumbling chuckle was Megatron’s response, followed by, “Patience is a virtue, love. You tend to tell me that on many occasions.”

“On those occasions I’m not close to having an-” Minimus was then cut off by the  _ click  _ of Megatron’s panel opening and the tip of the spike that had half-put him in his current state brushed against his array. The minibot moaned wantonly, tilting his hips, trying to get Megatron in. Megatron’s spike was always divine, flared tip hitting against his ceiling node just perfectly, the ridges rubbing against every sensor, and he was almost drooling thinking of what awaited.

“Are you comfortable like this?” Megatron asked in a quiet tone of voice, and Minimus had to regain some semblance of thought as he considered it, and then nodded. He reached a servo down to hold onto his heavy belly, using the other servo to clutch onto one of the ex-warlord’s arms as Megatron thrust into him, growling possessively.

A deep, slow, loving pace was set as Megatron gently rolled his hips against Minimus’s array, rubbing the palm of one servo over Minimus’s anterior node, which made the minibot squirm and the former Decepticon smirk salaciously.

“Frag you,” Minimus hissed, optics a very bright red.

“I believe you’re already doing that.”

Minimus had no response, but none was needed as Megatron resumed his pace, thrusting against his array and rolling his hips slightly each time before he pulled out and pushed in again. As much as he could, Minimus lifted his legs and placed them on each side of Megatron’s waist, trying to keep the grey mech there forever though he knew it wasn’t possible.

The other servo that had been stroking Minimus’s side moved to hold onto one of the legs he’d wrapped around his waist.

“I know you protest when I tell you this,” the former warlord whispered, running his digits along Minimus’s thigh, “but you’re absolutely  _ beautiful _ .”

The minibot always insisted he wasn’t - that Dominus had always been the one to attract the suitors while he’d stayed in his brother’s shadow, resigning himself to the fact that solitude was the path that Primus had set out for him. Even in the Magnus armor, with his true visage hidden, he refused to entertain the notion that he might actually be somewhat desirable.

When Megatron had first confessed that he had fallen for Minimus, he’d insisted that it was the Magnus armor that Megatron wanted, that most bots wanted.

Minimus remembered the shock and surge of emotion that ran through his systems when Megatron had said that he was not most bots.

Curling his digits into the palms of his servos, Minimus moaned, replying, “Only when I’m with you do I feel like I am.”

Through the haze of his processor he saw Megatron’s optics flare. Suddenly those large black servos that held onto his thigh and rubbed against his node moved and hitched his hips upward, increasing the speed, thrusting harder this time. Minimus was startled, crying out in pleasure with each hit of the warlord’s spike against his ceiling node.

A final, hard thrust combined with Megatron rubbing their arrays together to stimulate the anterior cluster pushed Minimus over the edge and he overloaded, gasping and sobbing as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Megatron held onto his hips and growled as he lay claim once more to the smaller bot, spike spilling transfluid into the tight valve. Their combined fluids were always too much for Minimus to take, so they spilled out and trickled down Minimus’s thighs onto the berth.

As Minimus came down from his high, he became aware of something looming directly above him. Megatron curled over Minimus’s frame, careful of the mass of a sparkling between them, and kissed the small mech before he collapsed to the side, vents working to cool the both of them down.

Both of them laid there in the after-bliss, interface arrays still connected. One of Megatron’s servos rested on the curve of Minimus’s belly, his digits tracing circles and eliciting soft flutters from the sparkling housed within. The green-armored mech closed his optics and a contented smile crossed his faceplates as he stroked his small fingers over Megatron’s helm.

“We made a mess,” Minimus said quietly in a tone as if he’d just made a world-shattering realization. “I need to,” he started, squirming as he tried to get out of Megatron’s grip, “I need to clean it up.”

“If you think I’m letting you exert yourself like that, you’re mistaken,” Megatron said, lightly pinning the minibot to the berth and moving down to Minimus’s pelvic plating and thighs, licking up the mess between kisses that he peppered on the armor. Minimus continued squirming, trying not to kick his legs, though it was in vain as he wound up kneeing the ex-warlord in his faceplates, making Megatron grunt.

“That’s what happens when you leave me an utter mess.”

Megatron wiped the back of a servo across his mouth and smirked. “If that’s my punishment each time I try to prove that you are loved, I will gladly take it.”

Minimus tried very hard to be frustrated, he really did. But the smirk and glint of mischief and love in the larger bot’s optics melted his own spark. He held a servo out, a signal for Megatron to come and curl up against him. The mech obliged him, settling back into his side and engine purring softly in contentment.

If anyone had ever told Minimus that he would find himself in this position, with a mate that loved him as he was and carrying their bitlet, at any point in his life cycle, he would have thought them glitched. But as he looked at Megatron’s dark, large servos caressing the swell of his belly and felt the movements of their sparkling within, Minimus only thought that he could live this moment for eternity.


End file.
